


Starboy(s)

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, logan uses fae/faer pronouns, pov fic, relationship is left deliberately vague between the bois so you decide what they are, romantic? queerplatonic? other? who knows not me, the wordcount for this is 1111 and that pleases me greatly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Remy can't sleep. Logan helps.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Starboy(s)

**Author's Note:**

> written for @sleepless-in-starbucks's A Meter Of Space challenge

Remy lay on his bed, staring blankly at his phone while he scrolled through Snapchat. He was too tired to actually focus on what he was looking at, but his brain hated him and refused to go to sleep, so here he was.

The floor creaked, signaling someone was outside his door. He quickly turned off his phone and tucked it under his pillow before turning on his side and feigning sleep. Better to pretend he had something resembling a good sleep schedule than worry people. He listened as the person crept over to him.

“Remy,” Logan whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. “Please wake up.”

Remy rolled over and blinked slowly a few times, trying to look sleepy. “Yeah, babes?”

“The stars tonight are especially bright,” Logan told him. “I thought you might appreciate a stargazing session with me?”

“Heck yeah, doll, let’s go.” Remy pulled himself up and off his bed.

They went outside and got comfy lying next to each other on the grass. It was a little itchy where it tickled against his bare neck, but Remy just put an arm under his neck and boom, problem solved.

“Wow,” Remy breathed, staring up at the sky. Logan hadn’t been lying when fae said the stars were especially bright; it was almost light enough for him to see normally. He took a minute to just appreciate the stars, then pointed at a random one and whispered to Logan, “Is that Polaris?”

Fae scoffed, taking his arm and pointing it at a star about halfway across the sky from the star Remy had pointed at. “ _That’s_ Polaris.”

“Ohh,” Remy nodded, though Logan probably wasn’t looking his way. “So what’s the one I was pointing at?”

“Which one was that?” Remy… wasn’t exactly sure. He took his best guess; it was somewhere in that general vicinity. “That’s Sirius.”

“Sirius Black?” Remy joked.

“Actually, kind of,” Logan said.

“Wait, really?” Remy asked, pushing himself up to look better at Logan. Fae put faer hand on his chest and gently pushed him back to lying down.

“Can’t look at the stars if you’re sitting up, Rems,” fae said. “But yes, in a way; the character is actually named after the star. Sirius is also sometimes called the Dog Star, which is probably where Sirius Black’s Animagus form comes from.”

Remy closed his eyes, humming interestedly at Logan so fae knew he was listening. “What else do you know about that star, hon?”

“Well…” fae started, and began talking about the constellation it was a part of. From there fae moved on to another constellation, and then another, and another.

With the sound of his partner’s voice speaking softly and the warmth of faer body beside him, Remy finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Logan frowned. Fae’d originally gone downstairs to get a glass of water before turning in to bed, but as fae did so fae realized the house was silent. Typical for a house at 3 AM, except Remy always snored horribly loudly, so if he _wasn’t_ snoring… 

Logan stepped outside for a moment to look up at the night sky. It was clear and full of stars; perfect for an excuse to pull faer partner out to try and get him to sleep. Fae went back inside and over to Remy’s room, making sure to hover a second outside the door so he’d know someone was there.

In the room, Remy was laying on his side facing away from faer. If he was pretending to sleep, Logan could play along.

“Remy,” fae whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. “Please wake up.”

Remy rolled over. “Yeah, babes?”

“The stars are especially bright tonight; I thought you might appreciate a stargazing session with me?”

“Heck yeah, doll, let’s go.”

Outside, they both lay down on the grass. It definitely wasn’t the most comfortable place to lie down, but since Remy was with faer, and fae was doing this to help Remy, Logan would “deal,” as Remy sometimes said.

They both appreciated the view for a bit (Remy the stars, and Logan Remy’s face), until Remy pointed at a random star and asked if it was Polaris. Logan scoffed fondly and guided his hand to where Polaris actually was.

“ _That’s_ Polaris.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Remy said. There was a slight rustling sound, which Logan glanced over to see was from Remy nodding. “So what’s the one I was pointing at?”

“Which one were you pointing at?” Logan asked. Remy pointed at a star Logan didn’t think was quite in the same place as the original one he’d pointed out, but fae hadn’t been paying enough attention to detail to say for sure. It was close enough, and fae actually knew the star, so fae wouldn’t mention the discrepancy. “That’s Sirius.”

“Sirius Black?” Remy asked in the tone he reserved for when he was making a joke.

“Actually, kind of.”

“Wait, really?” Remy started to sit up, which was counterproductive to Logan’s plan to get him to sleep.

Fae pushed him gently back down, excusing the action with, “Can’t look at the stars if you’re sitting up, Rems.” One could, actually, but they’d have to tilt their head at an almost 90 degree angle, which would be uncomfortable. Remy didn’t point this out or protest to lying back down, however, so Logan didn’t dwell on it either, answering his question with an explanation of how the character had been based off the star.

Remy hummed. “What else do you know about the star, hon?”

Logan told him about how Sirius was actually the brightest star in the night sky, almost twice as bright as the second brightest star, and how it was part of the constellation Canis Major, the Greater Dog. From there fae moved to Canis Minor, and then to the next constellation that caught faer eye, and the next, just rambling on about the stars.

After a while, Remy started snoring softly. Logan grinned to faerself and kept talking, wanting to make sure he was fully asleep and stayed that way. A few minutes later, after Remy’s snoring only got louder, Logan concluded he was well and truly asleep.

Logan stood up and stretched, pondering what to do next. Fae could go inside to faer own bed, but fae didn’t want to leave Remy out here by himself, and fae didn’t have the strength to carry him inside to his bed. So it looked like fae was sleeping out here with Remy. Not that fae minded in the slightest.

Fae went inside and got a blanket to pull over both of them that fae wouldn’t mind getting dirty, then curled up next to Remy and fell asleep.


End file.
